


How to ask?

by riverdale1113



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Artivles, Crush, Like, Riverdale, blue and gold, newspaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale1113/pseuds/riverdale1113
Summary: Jughead has liked Betty for as long as he can remember. Betty had liked Jughead for as long as she can remember. Can they work up the courage to ask each other out?





	How to ask?

Betty loved everything about Jughead. His gray as cloud eyes. The way his black wavy hair falls in front of his beanie. His plaid shirts over gray t-shirts. His leather jackets. His beat up converse. His articles in the blue and gold. She thought about him in class. One day she would work up the courage to ask him out.

Jughead loved everything about Betty. Her pastel sweaters. Her ponytail perfectly tied back. Her clean pink flats. Her boyfriend jeans. Her emerald eyes. Her natural and simple makeup. The way her face lights up when she finishes an article. Her 3 diamond earrings in her ears. One day he would work up the courage to ask her out. 

“Snap our of it!” Veronica screamed. Betty didn’t realize she had Been daydreaming. Jughead looked so cute today. Today was the day, she thought. She would ask him out today. They were friends. If he said no, they would still be friends, right? She wasn’t sure. But she was determined to ask him out. 

“What’s up? Thinking about Betty again?” Toni asked Jughead.

“Yes, she’s just so pretty!” It was true. She had on a pastel pink sweater and a jean skirt. She was the only one that can pull it off. Today was the day, he thought. He would ask her out. They were close. Would they still be if she said no? 

They had an article to work on at the blue and gold. That’s when she would ask him. Jughead was planning to ask then too. 

They both headed to the blue and gold, hoping the other would say yes- if they could even ask. Betty got there first, and Jughead walked in after her.  
“I have something to tell you” Betty and Jughead said in unison. 

“You go” they said together. This countinued until Betty said on 3.

“Okay. On three we both say it.....1......2.....3”

“Can we go to the movies sometime? I mean... if you want to” They both said. 

“Yes!!!” Betty said.

“Okay. I’ll pick you up at your house on Saturday!” Jughead said.

They couldn’t believe it! They were both excited for Saturday.


End file.
